Dinosaur King episode 17
Field Of Screams is the 17th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary An Altirhinus card activates next to Ole, Brazil, where the Ole Festival's Soccer Cup is occurring. At Max's house, Max and Rex are discussing the chances of winning for Team Euro (Rex) and Team Ole (Max). Max is the "biggest fan" of Ricardo, star player of Team Ole, and Zoe is basically in love with Deckham, star player of Team Euro, which sets the two into an argument, until the Dino Holder goes off. Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang are already in Ole, and have gotten themselves into the parade as an Egyptian princess and two guard sphinxes to blend in. Zander has the idea to look for the dinosaur from the higher vantage point of the top of a nearby King Kong-like giant gorilla float. After arriving, the D-Team quickly splits up, with Max drawn to Ricardo's bus, and Zoe going after Deckham's bus, and with nothing else on hand, has him sign his autograph on Paris. As Rex is standing alone, the Altirhinus walks up to the gorilla float the Alpha Gang are on and destroys it, causing a huge panic. It makes its way through town, stopping a melon truck and starting to eat its contents. Ace is summoned to battle it, but Spiny interrupts. Ace beats Spiny, but the Altirhinus disappears. The Altirhinus had snuck away and is now hiding in the storage warehouse for the floats, and falls asleep. Max has meanwhile suggested that it would be a good idea to head for the soccer stadium to look for the dinosaur, but quickly gets the D-Team involved in the soccer game of a few local kids. The Alpha Gang have now reentered the parade, riding on Tank, who is disguised as a float, in their search for the dinosaur. At the storage warehouse, the Altirhinus wakes up and starts pushing around a giant grass soccer ball from one of the floats like a real soccer ball, and it's heading right for the soccer stadium. Max takes the credit for his prediction when the D-Team sees this on the news after their game. Unaware of this, the Alpha Gang have gone on to win the parade's samba dancing prize. Dr. Z furiously calls in on the Alpha Scanner to remind them of their mission. In the stadium, the Altirhinus tears the grass ball to shreds before starting on a rampage. The D-Team try to fight it, but the Alpha Gang arrive and provide a "special" soccer ball, which turns out to be made of Alpha Droids! When Terry enters the fray, he beats both Chomp and Altirhinus, but as the Alpha Gang make their getaway, Max kicks a soccer ball that knocks the Alpha Gang's helicopter out of the sky. Back at the Drakes' vet shop, Zoe has decided to never wash Deckham's signature off of Paris, also refusing to let Reese study the effect of ink on dinosaur skin. Battles Rex/Ace vs. Altirhinus vs. Ursula/Spiny Rex summons Ace to battle the Altirhinus before it eats everything in the marketplace. He runs up and bashes the Altirhinus, but when he tries running up again, it knocks him away with its tail. It runs over to him, but Ace hits it across the face with his tail and knocks it back. Then the Alpha Gang shows up, and Ursula summons Spiny, who charges up and knocks Ace away. Ace tries to charge the Altirhinus again, but Spiny bites his tail. Ace frees himself by kicking Spiny in the face, then engages him in a head-shoving match. To break the stalemate, Zander activates Tail Smash. Spiny's first two hits land on their mark, but Ace ducks just in time to dodge the last and strongest hit. Then Ace uses Cyclone and launches Spiny into the air, and is defeated after crashing into the ground. However, during the struggle, the Altirhinus has disappeared. Rex/Ace win (but Altirhinus escapes) D-Team vs. Altirhinus vs. Alpha Gang Max summons Chomp to fight Altirhinus. He knocks Altirhinus back, hits it in the head with his tail, then bites its tail and hurls it. Suddenly, the Alpha Gang shows up and drops a "special" soccer ball between Chomp and Altirhinus, who then start in a game of keep-away soccer, with Chomp holding on to the ball. Then, Ed pushes a button, and the ball breaks apart into a small army of Alpha Droids, but they are too dizzy from being used as a soccer ball to do anything. The Alpha Gang then begin Plan B with Ed summoning Terry, who bites Chomp in the neck and hurls him across the field. Rex summons Ace for backup, but Ace's arrival jolts the Alpha Droids back to their senses, and they pile on, immobilizing him. Terry charges Altirhinus, but Chomp jumps in between them, now down to critical energy. Terry bites Chomp's neck and hurls him again, this time into one of the goals, defeating him. Ed then activates Neck Crusher. Ace breaks free from the droids and tries to intervene, but isn't fast enough, and Terry beats Altirhinus with the Move Card. Alpha Gang wins New Cards *Altirhinus dinosaur card Trivia *Nathan Deckham is a reference to the real-life soccer star . *This is the second episode Terry defeats Chomp without a Move Card and the wild dinosaur with a Move Card. The first episode was Volcanic Panic. *Like other English text, Deckham's signature on Paris isn't visible in the Hulu version of the episode, but is in the TV and 4Kids YouTube versions. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime